1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a procedure and a device for flushing a catheter connected to an apparatus, implanted in a patient, for infusion of liquid medication, in particular insulin, through the catheter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blockage of catheters in implanted apparatuses for infusion of liquid medication, e.g., insulin pumps, is a major problem. The blockage is caused by deposition of insulin inside the catheter.
The problem of catheter blockage has hitherto been solved by simply flushing some suitable liquid through the catheter, this flushing liquid and any residual medication ending up in the patient. This procedure has obvious disadvantages. Thus, the choice of flushing liquids is limited. A phenol solution is often employed, but it is not totally clear whether allowing this solution to enter the body is safe. In addition, insulin residue, which can contain altered insulin, enters the patient's body. This could provoke immunity against insulin.
If this flushing is unsuccessful, explantation of the catheter is the only option remaining.